


Make You Feel

by LamaraLily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Rape, Revenge, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, The Vine, Tragedy, Witches, curse, halloween fic, newlyweds, posession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamaraLily/pseuds/LamaraLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Levi and Eren must move due to Levi's job. After finding what seems to be the perfect house, things start to turn dark. A witch's curse that had been buried for many years has suddenly been unleashed on the unsuspected couple. Death can only follow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our New Home

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I'm a piece of shit and decided I was going to write an Ereri "one-shot" for Halloween. This one-shot has already turned into 8,000 words! So I'm going to post about 3 or 5 chapters for this baby. Updates will be done super fast since I've typed out a lot so far. The idea came from the poem titled "The Vine" by Herrick. It will be listed in a later chapter. This is what I do in my Brit Lit course so hopefully you enjoy. (This entire chapter is just fluff)
> 
> This fic is going to be really dark at the end but up until that point there's going to be fluff, fluff, and FLUFF! THERE WILL BE RAPE IN LATER CHAPTER! I'll warn before the chapter!
> 
> -Unbeta'd as always so I"M SORRY!

\----------

 

“It’s perfect Levi!” Eren exclaimed as they pulled up to a small, white house. It was the picture-perfect house for the newly wed couple. It was a small one story white house with a short porch on the front. Green shutters decorated the windows and a large tree decorated the front lawn. “How could we afford this though?” Bright green eyes turned to gaze at piercing silver.

“Erwin decided he owed me for practically selling my soul to his damn company.” A smirk pulled at Levi’s lips. “Plus I knew a certain brat might like this one.” When Levi parked the car, Eren hurriedly got out as Levi followed behind.

“It’s better than I could have ever imagined! It’s nice that we don’t have really close neighbors either.” The brunette said as he surveyed the large yard space that separated the white house from the others. Levi came up from behind and snaked an arm around Eren’s waist.

“Less people to hear you when you’re screaming my name tonight.” Levi reached upwards and nibbled the edge of Eren’s ear, which was turning a deep shade of crimson.

“Levi! Don’t say those things you pervert.” Eren pushed Levi away as his hands went up to cover his blush. Levi really enjoyed making that rosy blush appear on the younger man’s face.

“Tch. Whatever brat. Call me a pervert for now…” He gave one last nip at Eren’s jaw line and started to drag the brunette to their new home.

They had lived in the city of Sina for the two years they were dating. Levi had worked with his friend Erwin in Survey Banking and Loans while Eren went to an art college. They had met when Eren was 19 and Levi was 29. Eren had spilled his drink on the older man at Club Titan and things just ended up escalating from there. When Eren turned 21, Levi had finally proposed much to their friends’ delight. Three months after their small wedding reception, Erwin announced he was moving his business and so Levi and Eren had naturally followed. It was definitely tough on Eren to leave his two best friends in Sina but he told Levi he was happy to come with him.

As they walked through the front door, Levi couldn’t help but wonder if Eren was really okay with this move. Of course every time he brought up, the brunette would always smile and say he was happy as long as he was with Levi.

“Woah, the moving guys really got their shit done…” Eren stood in awe as he saw where all their boxes were stacked nicely in the room. It looked like they would have to move the larger furniture to the position they wanted, but the hard work was already done for them.

“So brat, are you ready to move into the official residence of Levi and Eren Ackerman?” A rare and genuine smile graced the raven’s face.

Eren reflected his own beaming smile. “I do believe I am Mr. Ackerman. Shall we get started?” He jokingly clung to Levi like a stereotypical damsel as he over exaggerated each word. Expecting Levi to tch as he usually did with his jokes. He was quite surprised to find himself swept up into strong arms bridal style.

“Oh yes Mr. Ackerman. I do believe we shall begin…” Levi began making his way with Eren over to the stairs leading to the top floor.

“L-Levi! Put me down!” Eren clutched tighter to Levi as he began to ascend the stairs, afraid of being dropped. “We have to unpack all of downstairs first!” He struggled in Levi’s arms when they finally arrived at the top of the landing.

“Tch.. Fine, fine. We can save breaking in the bed for a later time.” Levi gently set Eren back onto his feet. The brunette was yet again blushing to the raven’s delight. Even after of three months of marriage he still acted like a virgin most of the time.

“I swear you have the hormones of a teenage boy.” Eren huffed at Levi as he made his way back down the stairs.

“Isn’t that my line?” Levi countered as he followed the brunette closely. Eren ignored the shorter man and went straight to the living room. The moving men had left their larger furniture situated off to the side so the two men could decide where to place them.

“Let’s start here and work our way to the boxes. I think it would be easier to get the large stuff out of the way.” The brunette had already grabbed one end of the couch and was waiting for his husband to grab the other.

 

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

 

Eren was resting comfortably on Levi’s chest as they shared the couch. He kept almost being dragged into slumber due to the constant rising and falling of Levi’s chest. The raven had been rubbing small, soothing circles into Eren’s back, which was making it even harder to fight off sleep.

The couple had finished re-arranging the living room furniture, the dining set, the two bedroom furniture pieces, and the larger kitchen appliances. They had managed to unpack most of their kitchenware and the bathroom items until Eren had drug Levi to the couch to take a break. The brunette hummed softly as he listened to Levi’s strong and steady heartbeat.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me brat, we still have a lot to get done.” Even though Levi used a reprimanding tone, the soothing circles continued to be drawn on Eren’s back.

Eren let out a soft whine. “We’ve been at this for hours now, don’t we deserve a little bit of a break.” He didn’t bother to open his eyes.

“We’ve been resting for about half an hour now Eren. It’s time to start up again.” The brunette groaned as the raven finally begun to move which meant dislodging Eren from his comfy position. Much to his dislike, Eren opened his eyes and allowed Levi to offer him a hand up.

Another two hours had passed, and they were making real headway through the pile of boxes. The living area was now decorated with small trinkets Armin and Mikasa had gifted him through their travels. Eren wanted to travel, but he understood he needed to wait just a few more years so he and Levi could go on a long trip. Levi could speak fluent French and so he had marked Paris on the list of places to go. He also wanted to go see Germany, where his roots originated. He placed the “Trip Donation” jar on top of the bookshelf, which sat by a picture of Armin and Mikasa standing in front of the Grand Canyon. Of course they had invited him, but at the time he was busy with his art. He would go someday though, with Levi at his side.

Eren made his way back to the box he was unpacking and found only one more photo. It was a larger frame with a picture of Levi and Eren after their wedding reception. Levi was looking stunning in his tux and was holding Eren bridal style much like what he’d done earlier today. Levi actually had a small smile on his face, and Eren had on a huge smile that made his eyes squint in the corners.

Taking the frame in his hands he gently placed it on the end table by the couch. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. It was only 10 o’clock yet he felt drained. Eren decided to go upstairs and see how Levi was doing with his boxes. The upstairs consisted of two bedrooms right across from each other, and a bathroom at the end of the hall.

Glancing into their bedroom, he saw the dark navy comforter placed on the bed with all the pillows already lined up perfectly. The two end tables had a lamp on each one. On the left side there was a glasses case sitting on a book with a smaller picture of Levi smirking at the camera with a sleeping Eren on his shoulder. That was definitely Levi’s side.

On the right end table there was a travel magazine with another small picture frame. This was a picture of Eren taking a selfie with Levi outside of the grand opera house in Sina. Eren’s green ipod with headphones wrapped around it was also setting on the magazine.

With a content smile, Eren moved over to where the second bedroom was. Since the two didn’t plan on getting much company, they had decided to make the second room Levi’s home office. Peeking inside he found Levi arranging his books on the bookcase in the room. The desk was already set up with Levi’s laptop and printer. Yet again he saw another picture on the desk, only this one was just a picture of Eren smiling in front of his art show back in college.

He snickered lightly. As much as Levi appeared to be rough he was actually quite the softy on the inside. Eren didn’t even know they had all these pictures until now. The sudden sound of Levi clearing his throat snapped his gaze to face the pools of mercury. A quirked eyebrow was the only expression Levi had on his face.

Eren could feel his cheeks heat up. He really did still act like a blushing virgin in front of his husband. “U-uh. I just came to see how unpacking was going.”

“I’m on the last box in here. How about downstairs?” Levi stood up and brushed off his pants as he made his way to Eren.

“Actually, the living room is done now. The kitchen is done. The downstairs bathroom has about one box left I think.”

The raven nodded thoughtfully. “I have a surprise for all your hard work.” Levi moved Eren’s head downward and planted a gentle kiss to his temple. He took Eren’s hand in his own and led him down the stairs. Moving to the side of the stairs Eren noticed a door he hadn’t even seen before that was right across from the basement door. “Close your eyes for me brat. No peeking.”

Eren closed his eyes and was led forward by Levi. They stopped after a few seconds. “Can I look now?”

“Have some patience.” Eren fidgeted nervously as he waited a few seconds for Levi to come back to his side. He could tell that Levi had just turned on lights due to the glowing red that he could see through his eyelids.

“Open your eyes.” Eren hesitantly opened his eyes to reveal the most wondrous sight. All of Eren’s art supplies had been moved into the room and neatly organized around the room. An entire half of the room was just windows. He longed to see the room in the day with the sunlight.

“It’s called a sun room. I thought you’d enjoy it for your studio.” Levi paused as he saw tears running down the brunette’s face. “Eren! What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” The raven’s brows furrowed in concern when Eren could only shake his head. Before Levi could understand what was happening, he was engulfed in a bear hug.

“It’s perfect… So perfect. I – Thank you!”

 

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

 

It was now close to one in the morning and Eren and Levi were once again on the couch in the living room. They had managed to unpack everything. The only place they didn’t get a chance to go through was the basement. They both figured that the only thing that may be down there was the laundry room and maybe an extra freezer which could wait for another day.

“We did it Levi.” Eren muttered sleepily. Levi brushed the brunette hair back from Eren’s face to make room for a small peck on his crown humming in agreement.

“We should go to bed. I still have to be ready to go into work tomorrow.” He couldn’t believe that they had managed to actually unpack everything in one day. Levi had thought Erwin was crazy to make him work one day after arriving, but maybe he knew what was up. He yawned as he grabbed his phone off the end table.

> **To Captain America 1:17am :** Hey fuckface, we just finished unpacking so don’t expect me in the office until after 11.
> 
> **To Captain America 1:18am :** Oh, and thanks for the great deal on the house. Sun room was huge hit with Eren.

Levi sighed while looking at Erwin’s name. Eren had a bad habit of changing names in his phone and one person he always changed was Erwin. He kept insisting that he looked just like Captain America in the Avengers.

Levi double-checked that there was an alarm set on his phone before nudging Eren awake. “Come on brat, let’s go to bed.” Eren only let out some incoherent mumbling. “Don’t make me get your ass up off this couch.” A groan this time could be heard.

Eren opened his eyes, wiping away the sleep that still blurred his vision. He got up slowly and started trudging up the stairs to their room as Levi followed and turned off all the lights.

Getting into pajamas didn’t take long at all for either of the pair and soon they were burrowing under the covers. Eren had already turned off his lamp and looked to be dead asleep while Levi plugged in his phone. One last glance at his sleeping brat and he turned off the remaining light.

“Goodnight Eren Ackerman.” He whispered and gave one last kiss to the brunette’s forehead. He wrapped his arm around Eren’s middle and the younger man automatically moved closer and nuzzled his face into Levi’s chest. Even after three months he couldn’t get over hearing Eren endowed with his last name. With Eren’s gentle breathing, Levi fell asleep in just a few minutes.

\----------


	2. Creepy Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the frick-frack and Eren cleans the basement like a good husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for your eyes. I wrote smut... God... I wrote smut... This is my first time ever writing smut and I was extremely nervous and it sucks so I'm sorry!

\----------

 

 

**Next Morning 10:30 am**

 

 

Eren woke up to the sound of a drawer closing. “Mmm?” He blearily looked over to see Levi clad with only a towel around his waste. Water was still dripping down his sculpted back deliciously. Green eyes trailed each water droplet as it disappeared under the white towel. Heat began to build below Eren’s waist at the sight. Smirking, he quietly crawled out of bed and snuck up behind his unsuspecting husband.

Levi was hunched over the drawer cursing quietly to himself. This gave Eren the perfect cover he needed. Drawing closer, he noticed a tantalizing drop of water making its way to the small of the raven’s back. Giving no thought of hesitation, Eren reached forward and caught the drop with his tongue.

Levi went tense and rigid at the touch. “What do you think you’re doing there brat?” The raven hadn’t moved away from the brunette so Eren became more confident. Keeping his tongue on Levi’s ivory skin, he followed the wet trail the drop had left as it had descended. The raven let out a shudder.

“Don’t push it you little shit.” Levi’s voice had dropped an octave and Eren could hear a certain roughness that only came with lust. Leaning forward he whispered into the raven’s ear.

“What happened to breaking in the bed hmm?” Suddenly he found Levi turning around and grabbing him tightly by his sleeping shirt. Levi twisted the shirt in his hand to bring he and the brunette face-to-face.

“I see my brat’s feeling cocky this morning.” Levi pulled Eren roughly down to clash their lips together. Levi quickly claimed dominance as his tongue probed Eren’s lips for entrance. Levi’s hand made its way to squeeze Eren’s ass, forcing the brunette to open his mouth in a small gasp, allowing Levi’s tongue entrance.

As their tongues entangled, one of the brunette’s hands tangled itself into the back of Levi’s uppercut while the other gripped desperately at the raven’s back. “Hmf… Levi…” Without answering, Levi hoisted Eren up and forced the brunette to wrap his legs around his towel-clad waist. The raven could feel heat pooling below his waist as he felt Eren’s own arousal rubbing his front.

Eren pulled back from Levi lightly panting. “The bed…” Levi only hummed and smashed his lips against the swollen pink lips of the brunette again. While still kissing heatedly, Levi managed to maneuver back over to the bed and deposit Eren quickly onto it. He rested his knees on either side of the younger man’s legs and slipped his hands under the nightshirt to touch heated skin. Licking his lips, he trailed his hands across Eren’s defined muscle. The brunette looked absolutely enticing, a dark blush high on his cheeks with his green eyes fever bright.

A sudden animalistic urge took over and Levi leaned in to bite Eren’s bottom lip, forcing the brunette gasp. “Ha…. Levi… ha…” Something broke in the raven listening to the desperation in the brunette’s tone. Eren’s shirt was off and on the floor in mere seconds. Levi’s lips started attacking the prone throat, marking it as his own.

A sudden growl escaped Levi when Eren palmed him through the towel still around his waist. Green eyes gleamed with a predatory light. Eren’s other hand inched to grab the top of the towel currently covering Levi’s growing bulge. A pale hand locked on the brunette’s hand.

“Ah ah ah brat.” Pinning Eren’s hands to the side of his body, the raven brought his mouth down to suck a mark on the brunette’s hipbone. One of his hands began to work off the shorts that currently held Eren’s erection captive as he kept sucking marks onto the tanned hips.

Levi could already see a dark spot where precum had marked the dark boxer briefs. Humming thoughtfully to himself, he mouthed the spot, making Eren grasp his hair. “Stop… teasing… dick!” With a low growl, Levi slid the boxer briefs off, allowing Eren’s cock to spring into the air.

With an overconfident look to his brat, he slowly licked a trail from the base of Eren’s cock to the tip before taking the head into his mouth. The brunette shuddered and grasped Levi’s hair as the older man busied himself with drowning Eren in ecstasy. The pale lips popped as they broke contact.

“Grab the lube and condoms from my end table.” Eren could only nod as he reached his arm upwards to shakily fish out the items as his husband resumed his ministrations. The brunette found what he was looking for and thrust the items in front of the raven’s face.

Finally stopping his ministrations, Levi popped the cap to the lube as he took in the sight of the wrecked brunette. He generously coated his fingers while Eren widened his legs in anticipation. Levi shifted forward to lock Eren into a heated kiss as a distraction for what was to come next.

One pale hand snaked its way under the unobservant brunette’s to tease his entrance. Eren gave a little wince of discomfort as the raven inserted a finger and began working his hole. The discomfort melted away quickly leading to Levi adding another finger. The pain slowly melted into pleasure and Eren found himself thrusting into the fingers as the third was added.

“Your mine Eren…” Levi said with a glint in his eye. “Always and forever.” With a curl of his fingers Levi hit Eren’s weak spot, which left the brunette crying out in pleasure.

“Please Levi… Fuck me…” Eren moaned wantonly as Levi hit his prostate again and again. “I want to feel you inside me…” The brunette was a panting mess by now and Levi couldn’t help but think it was a beautiful sight.

Levi quickly ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it onto his pulsing cock. Seeing Eren so wrecked had left him just as needy as his husband below him.

Grabbing Eren’s hips, Levi slowly moved inside the brunette. Eren threw his head back against the mattress as he adjusted to the new girth inside him.

“Move.” He growled as he felt sudden need and the raven dutifully obliged. Levi pulled out almost completely and then thrust forward into the tight heat once more hitting Eren’s prostate. Levi’s movements began to become erratic and fast as he felt himself nearing completion.

“Levi… I’m going…ha… to…ha…come.” With only a few more hits to his prostate, the brunette came with a cry. Feeling the walls tighten around his cock sent Levi into release as well.

“Eren...” The raven uttered as he collapsed onto Eren’s chest. They stayed like that until both of their breathing had finally evened out. The brunette’s arms had encircled the raven, while one hand glided through the silky, black locks.

“I see you’re still a shitty brat. Tch… Now I have to go take another shower.” Eren simply stuck out his tongue while Levi shook his head but a small smile was on the raven’s face. Both winced as Levi finally sat up and slid out. The raven threw the condom away as he walked his bare ass out of the room leaving Eren laying on the bed.

Eren laid in bed for a good while before actually working up the strength to get up. When he did get up, he immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his lower back.

“Fuck Levi and his fucking dick…” He grumbled as he hobbled downstairs to take his own shower.

 

* * *

  
While Levi was getting changed for work, Eren started cooking breakfast in the brand new kitchen. He flipped on his pink apron and tied it around his waist. The apron was actually a joke gift from Levi for their wedding; however, after Eren put it on Levi had expressed extreme favor over the silly, pink apron.

Humming a tune to himself, Eren started scrambling some eggs and toasting some bread. He really needed to remember to get a little radio for the kitchen. He had just set two plates onto the their small dining room table and was pouring juice when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“Take these to the table and I’ll get your coffee.” He went to move but the arms around him tightened while Levi planted a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Levi?”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you brat…” Levi mumbled into his back. Eren entangled his hands with the hands wrapped around his torso.

“Once or twice maybe.” Eren replied with a smile, his fingers automatically twisting the ring on Levi’s left hand. “You need to go to work so lets go eat.” He once again tugged away and Levi’s arms slipped away.

“Tch.. Don’t remind me.” The raven grabbed the glasses of juice and moved to the dining room. Eren couldn’t help but admire his husband’s back with the high dollar suit he was currently wearing. That was one thing Eren enjoyed with Levi’s demanding job: suits and ties that fit Levi’s body perfectly.

Eren came into the dining room with a mug, which he sat in front of Levi. “Let’s eat!” The breakfast started in comfortable silence as it always did every morning. Eren always finished before Levi and then would start rambling his ear off, but Levi would sit with a soft smile on his face and nod. He had come to love times like this when his brat showed fiery passion in his eyes.

“It’s already 11:30 Levi, you need to get going before Erwin storms the house.” Eren was already gathering their dirty dishes in his hands to take to the kitchen. Levi hummed in slight annoyance as he followed his husband. He threw on his suit coat by the door while Eren brought him his black suitcase.

“Have a good day at work.” Eren said affectionately as Levi took his suitcase.

“You too shitty brat.” Levi brought Eren’s head down to kiss him on the lips. “Don’t destroy the house with your stupidity while I’m away.” Eren laughed at the statement.

“Don’t worry. I won’t burn it today at least.” He said with a grin. “Now go before Erwin burns down our house.” Eren rushed the raven out the door and followed him to the car. He brought out a little wrapped sack that Levi hadn’t seen before. “I packed you a special lunch.” He handed Levi the little package with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Levi touched Eren’s cheek fondly as he accepted the lunch. “I’ll see you tonight.” Eren waved as his husband drove away, until he could no longer see the black car.

“Well, time to get some actual things done.”

 

* * *

  
The first thing Eren had done when he re-entered the house was call Armin and Mikasa. Levi and he had been so busy unpacking yesterday that he had forgotten to check in with them.

“Yes, it is a nice house… No, there isn’t any gang activity around here.”

“Don’t lie to me Eren. I will kick that shorty’s ass if he puts you in a dangerous neighborhood.”

“Mikasa! Don’t you think Eren is old enough to decide where he lives?!” He could hear Armin yelling in the background.

“Don’t worry Kasa, I’m in a great little neighborhood. And I still know that self-defense you taught me.” Mikasa had known Eren almost his entire life, and she was the most protective force he’d ever met. In fact, Mikasa was the one who walked him down the aisle on his wedding day.

“Just please be careful, and don’t get yourself hurt!” Mikasa grumbled through the line.

“I promise! Geez… Oh! I have a new studio! And I’ve got my next painting lined up. In fact, after I clean the basement I’m going to work on it.”

“That sounds great Eren! Send me pictures!” Armin said excitedly.

“Listen guys, I really need to get to the basement today so I’ll skype you tomorrow. I love you guys, and miss you..”

“We miss you too…Be safe. Love you Eren.”

“I’ve sent some books to you by the way! Expect some mail. Love you too!” Eren smiled as he hung up the landline.

He sighed as he got up to start work. This was going to be his surprise to Levi when he got home. He knew how much the raven needed clean and it probably was killing him to know there was a filthy basement under their feet. Eren grabbed the cleaning supplies out of the hall closet before creaking the basement door open.

Cold air blasted him straight in the face and he couldn’t suppress his shudder. “Note to self: heater.” He couldn’t help but admit that the stairway was creepy looking. The light was an old hanging light so it was literally a bulb on the end of a chain. He had to go down 5 of the old wooden stairs to reach the chain attached to the bulb. Pulling it down, he was flooded with old yellow light.

“Ok, creepy old basement: check…” Eren mumbled to himself as he made his way down the stairs. Each step emitted some kind of creaking sound. When he reached the bottom there was a light switch (thank God) just to the right of the doorway.

Flicking the switch made two old light bulbs click on in the large one-roomed basement. The basement had cement floors and walls with random pipes forming the ceiling. The only thing in the space was four large support beams in the center area, a large freezer on the other side, and a few stacks of dusty boxes sitting beside it.

Eren walked over to the freezer to see if it was still useable. He opened the lid to find the freezer looking good as new. Crawling on his hands and knees he reached his hand under to find the switch to turn it on. Reaching up to his shoulder he found the switch and flipped it. He stood up to see the tiny orange light glowing stating his success.

The boxes caught his eyes. “I wonder if these were the previous owners?” He wondered out loud as he brushed off some of the dust of one box. There were words written on the box but they were faint. He could just barely make out the words:

> _Property of Hanji Zoe_   
> _Extra Dresses_   
> _1952_

“Holy shit, these are old.” The box was already almost open so he flipped back the top. Inside were dark colored garments, which he took as dresses like the box was labeled. Moving that one aside, Eren grabbed the next box down.

> _Property of Hanji Zoe_   
> _Petra Dolls_   
> _1954_

Eren opened the box to find an assortment of porcelain dolls. He grabbed the one off the top to inspect further. This doll had short ginger hair with amber painted eyes. She was wearing what looked to be a handmade blue dress with little blue booties. Turning it over, Eren noticed a piece of yellowed paper sticking out of the dolls back.

“Hmmm?” Eren pulled out the paper delicately and unfolded it. The folds were deep like someone had opened and closed this note many times. The words were still amazingly intact.

> _Happy Birthday my dear Petra!_
> 
> _I’m sorry I had to be away working today. Tonight I will make it up to you with carrot cake. I hope this helps brighten your day my love. I made a Tiny-Petra!_
> 
> _All my love,  
>  Hanji_

Eren couldn’t help but feel as if he had intruded in someone else’s life. The writer had drawn many hearts over the paper and had even put a lipstick kiss next to the name Hanji. He gently stowed the paper back in the dolls back and closed the box up.

Many of the other boxes had clothing labeled on them so he didn’t bother to open them. There was a box that caught his eye but the date was smudged out.

> _Property of Hanji Zoe_  
>  BOOKS BOOKS BOOKS  
>  \----

The top opened to show a hoard of old books. The smell of mildew hit his nose like a freight train. “Armin may enjoy some of these.” He went through the books, making a pile of ruined and non-ruined books all the way to the bottom. Most seemed like old herbology books of some sorts and some looked to be history of the “Zoe Family.”

Setting those aside he grabbed the last book in the box. This one was significantly bigger and much older than the others. It was a leather-bound book with a ruby sitting straight in the center. There was a strange, intricate design that wound around the cover. The title was strange as well. He couldn’t read the language.

> _Maledictum et Orationibus  
>  Genus Zoe_

The only thing he recognized was what appeared to be the person Hanji’s last name was emblazoned in the title. Curious, he fanned through the pages to see great illustrations accompanied with the strange language he couldn’t understand. It seemed… Latin? He wasn’t sure. Eren decided to set this one on the freezer to take upstairs.

He put the books back in the box with the ruined ones on the bottom. When Armin came to see the house someday he’d definitely pull these out for him. Most of the boxes had clothes, there was jewelry, and there was one smaller one with pictures that he left alone. Near the wall he noticed one box looked much different than the others. This one looked pretty new and had a large sharpie label on it.

> **ARTICLES 2010**   
> **Rapist of 2000**   
> **Death of Man in Home 1985**   
> **Priest Lewis 2009**   
> **\---------- ----**   
> **Ma- f--nd Rap-d in H-me 19--**

“Someone must have been really interested in crime in this town sometime.” Eren muttered to himself as he set the box aside, he never really had been a huge fan of reading articles. When he moved the box aside his eyes widened at his discovery. Hidden behind all the boxes was a drawing on the wall. It was a large red pentagram drawn with several blue squiggles around the outside.

“That. Is. Creepy.” Eren shuddered as he wet the cloth he had brought down with some of the cleaning supplies. He started scrubbing at the blue markings first, relieved to see they were coming off. After he had cleared all the blue he moved to the pentagram. This also came off extremely easy.

He was scrubbing of the last little piece of red when he felt a sudden jolt of electricity shoot through his finger tips, up his arm, and right into the back of his neck. Eren gasped at the sudden sensation and drew the cloth back from the newly cleaned wall. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on edge and his breathing sped up.

“Calm yourself Jaeger! Fuck! You’re such a child.” He had to talk himself down to where he was at least in control of himself again. “You probably just brushed your fingertips on the wall you idiot.” Letting out one last shuddering breath he finally got up off the ground.

He started pushing the boxes back to where they were before he disturbed them. “Time to actually clean this place.” He said to himself as he went back to the stairway to grab the broom he had drug down there.

Eren swept the entire large area and managed to gather a shitload of dirt and dust. He felt like a child for the fact he had to sing loudly to himself to keep himself from freaking out and bailing. He even brought out the mop to make it shine.

“Shake it off! Shake it off!” He was dancing as he mopped to the tune of his own rendition of Taylor Swift. “Heartbreakers gonna break, break—“ He suddenly cut himself off. He swore he heard a woman laughing, but silence was the only thing that greeted him. Shaking his head he went back to finishing his work.

He was just finishing up the last corner singing Maroon 5. “I can smell your scent for miles! Just like animals, animals, anima—urgh” Eren suddenly dropped to the ground clutching his head in pain. A throbbing pain was radiating from the back of his head, right at the nape of his neck. He had never had a migraine before but he assumed that was what the pain he was feeling was. After a few minutes of holding his aching head, he stumbled to his feet.

“Must be all this dust…” With one head resting on his forehead in pain, he drug the mop to set it with his other cleaning supplies. He could just get them later. A groan of pain escaped his lips as another throb powered its way into his brain.

He made his way upstairs and managed to remember to turn off the stairway light before closing the door behind him. Eren leaned heavily with his back against the door, closing his eyes in pain. “Teaches me to clean without one of Levi’s masks again.”

Eren managed to stumble into the kitchen to find some painkillers before he collapsed on the couch. Maybe if he slept for a few hours, this pain would go away. Right before drifting away, he thought he heard that same laugh.

 

\----------


	3. The Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a strange dream and you finally get to see "the Vine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys. College is kicking my ass! I actually wrote this part a little bit buzzed so it may suck! I'll edit this in the morning. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Oh! And the poem in the book is an actual poem. It is "The Vine" by Herrick. 
> 
> -Unbeta'd

**\----------**

 

**8 PM**

“Fuck Erwin.” Levi muttered to himself as he unlocked the front door. He had an insane amount of work for his first day in the new firm. Plus he had to deal with incompetent people who didn’t seem to understand how to do their jobs.

 

He was surprised to find the house almost dark when he opened the door. There was only light filtering from the kitchen in the house and no Eren in sight. Levi set his briefcase by the door and stripped the suit coat off his aching shoulders.

 

Deciding to turn on lights before he tripped over himself, he made his way to the closest source of light: the lamp next to the couch. He flipped the light on to see a brunette slumbering away on the couch. He was wearing a pair of ratty jeans with a loose white t-shirt. He automatically labeled those as Eren’s cleaning clothes.

 

Levi leaned over and brushed Eren’s hair back from his face. He found dust in the dark locks. Definitely cleaning he surmised.

 

“Eren?” He gently shook the brunette’s shoulder. “Eren?”

 

Bright green eyes opened blearily and blinked rapidly.

 

“Levi?” Eren lifted his hands up to his face to rub at his eyes. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s eight. Go take a shower brat, and I’ll have something to eat ready when you come down.” Eren merely nodded and stumbled up the stairs half-asleep.

 

“Tch.” Levi’s eyes followed Eren until he disappeared from his view. Satisfied the younger man wasn’t going to fall down the stairs and hurt himself, he made his way into the kitchen. He rifled through the fridge to find the lasagna Erwin had made them as a housewarming gift. Though it wasn’t as good as Eren’s cooking, it was much better than what Levi could do last minute.

 

As the plates were warming in the oven, he set the table for two. Eren always seemed to like having a lit candle at the dinner table during meals so Levi obliged. He loosened his tie and sat down at the table with a sigh, his shoulders tense. It definitely had been a long day at work.

 

He was stressed with his new position as well as still worrying about Eren. He couldn’t help but feel like he was stealing the youth from the young man. Eren’s friends were out traveling the world while he was stuck in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere with a thirty-one year old who was busy with a career. Arms wrapping around his neck startled him out of his musing. Lips brushed the back of his under-cut as Eren’s shampoo smell wafted to his nose.

 

“Are you ready?” The brunette mumbled as he nuzzled his face into the back of Levi’s neck.

 

“We’re eating Erwin’s lasagna tonight.” Eren merely hummed and kept his arms wrapped tightly around Levi’s neck. “Come on brat, I’m hungry. You can starve if you want to.” A groan was pressed directly into his neck but the arms released themselves.

 

Levi got up and got the plates from he oven as Eren filled the glasses with water. They both sat down and started eating their humble meal. As always the comfortable silence enveloped the couple.

 

Levi had almost finished his meal when he realized that Eren had yet to start talking, as was custom. The brunette was picking at his meal. Levi’s brows raised slightly in concern for his husband.

 

“Is there something wrong, love?” Eren’s head snapped up to look into the silver gaze as the endearment. Levi seldom called him “love” unless he was feeling sappy or if he was concerned.

 

“O-oh. Sorry to worry you. I was just thinking…” He glanced up from his food to see Levi still eyeing him.

 

“What about?”

 

“Nothing important… But um... Do you- I mean do you think…” Eren stumbled through his sentence trying to find the right way to ask. “Levi, do you believe in ghosts?” An eyebrow rose in surprise.

 

“Like ‘boo’ Halloween ghosts? Then no. Why?”

 

“Nothing really. Just my imagination” There was a slight pause. “Do you think this house could be….haunted?”

 

“Eren, did something happen?” Levi reached to grasp the brunette’s hand.

 

“No. I mean, sort of? I was cleaning the basement out today and I thought I heard a woman laughing… it may have just been my imagination.”

 

The raven nodded. “Perhaps.” He lifted both his and Eren’s hand so he could gently kiss the back of the brunette’s hand. “You could just be stressed. This was definitely a huge adjustment. If you ever feel unsafe though, don’t hesitate to tell me.” He finished sternly.

 

“Oh!” The brunette startled. “I forgot! I left the cleaning supplies down there as well as the lights on.” Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“Lets clean up and let me get changed into some comfy clothes and then I’ll go down there with you just to prove there are no ghosts, you silly brat.” Eren stuck his tongue out.

 

“Old man.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s really creepy, Levi. I’m not even joking.” The brunette said as he reached up to turn on the creepy stairway light even though light was pouring from the basement below.

 

“It’s an old basement, brat. Erwin told me the house was renovated but the basement is still in its original form. It’s going to seem ‘creepy.’” The reached the bottom of the steps and the smell of cleaning supplies hit their noses.

 

“Wow. You actually did do a lot of work today.” Levi was running over the bare room with a critical eye. It was very clean, no cobwebs or dust like he thought there would be. His eyes fell onto the stacks of boxes by the freezer. “Tch. That’s disgusting. I’ll tell Erwin to see if he can find the owner to them.”

 

Eren had already made his way over to the freezer and grabbed a book that was on top of it. “You have to see this one though! It looks so cool.” His hand ran across the binding as looked over the cover again.

 

“Whatever, brat. Bring that up with us. We can leave most of the cleaning supplies down here.” He grabbed the broom though. Eren started up the stairs as Levi turned off the light.

  
Levi shut the door leading to the basement and found the brunette had already scuttled into the living room. As he passed the door he shouted out. “Hey! Why don’t we watch that new snowman Disney movie?” As much as he hated to admit it, he was a sucker for Disney movies.

 

“If you are referring to Frozen, I will gladly get that ready you uncultured swine.” The brunette sassed.

 

“Snarky brat.”

 

Eren scoffed as Levi disappeared into the kitchen to get his routine glass of wine. When the raven came back into the living room the lamp was turned on and the movie was paused on the beginning scene. Eren was sitting up with a blanket and his sketchbook in his lap already doodling.

 

Levi scooted the end stool closer to the couch so he could recline with his feet up. Eren automatically put his feet on Levi’s lap as he covered them both with the blanket. He noticed Eren’s book sitting on the coffee table seemingly forgotten.

 

Eren didn’t even look up from his work as he pressed play and the Disney theme exploded around them with surround sound.

 

Levi really started to enjoy the movie as it continued. His wine was quickly drained.  Eren sometimes would look up from his sketching to make some kind of commentary before Levi would shush him. When the dick, Hans, finally betrayed Anna, Levi looked over to find the brunette snoring lightly. A small smile tugged at the raven’s lips.

 

Eren’s pencil still was barely hanging in his hand while his sketchpad was still open. Levi leaned over and gently pried the pencil from the hand and snagged the sketchpad as well. As he was closing the book he noticed that Eren was sketching him. The one he was currently working on had Levi with one of his rare, genuine smiles on his face.

 

Levi closed the sketchpad and set it and the pencil on the end table next to him. The raven began rubbing the brunette’s lower legs and feet gently as he continued to watch the movie. When the end credits started to roll, he looked over to see Eren still slumbering.

 

Levi turned off the TV and leaned forward slightly to set the remote down on the coffee table. His eyes glanced over to the book Eren had set on the table that was well within his reach. Looking once more to see Eren dead asleep, he grabbed the leather-bound book. He couldn’t understand what the brunette found so fascinating about the dusty book.

 

Levi flipped open the first page and grimaced. It looked utterly filthy. Flipping again he found himself at the title page.

 

_Curses and Blessings_

_By the Zoe Family_

That was a little weird. He continued flipping to find strange illustrations on pages plagued with random poems and rhymes. He flipped through the first pages just glancing at the titles.

 

_Light in the Darkness_

_Joy_

_A Child’s Prayer_

_Hope in the Gloom_

 

The titles that he kept flipping through seemed to be of the same uplifting ideas until he came to a break in the book. The titles began to change.

 

_The Secret_

_Meadow in Winter_

_Pain in the Heart_

_The Vine_

 

Levi suddenly stopped at the page titled _the Vine_. For some reason he couldn’t help but become enraptured by the words etched into the book.

 

_The Vine_

_Written by Hanji Zoe for dear Petra_

_I dreamed this mortal part of mine_

_Was metamorphosed to a vine,_

_Which crawling one and every way_

_Enthralled my dainty Lucia._

_Methought her long small legs and thighs_

_I with my tendrils did surprise;_

_Her belly, buttocks, and her waist_

_By my soft nervelets were embraced._

_About her head I writhing hung,_

_And with rich clusters (hid among_

_The leaves) her temples I behung,_

_So that my Lucia seemed to me_

_Young Bacchus ravished by his tree._

_My curls about her neck did crawl,_

_And arms and hands they did enthrall,_

_So that she could not freely stir_

_(All parts there made one prisoner)._

_But when I crept with leaves to hide_

_Those parts which maids keep unespied,_

_Such fleeting pleasures there I took_

_That with the fancy I awoke;_

_And found (ah me!) this flesh of mine_

_More like a stock than like a vine.*_

“Christ, this is disturbing.” Levi couldn’t believe that this was ever gifted to someone. Going to close the book, he managed to slide his finger on the edge of the page. Crimson drops dripped onto the page.

 

“Fuck!” He hissed and slammed the book closed. The raven automatically brought the bleeding digit to his mouth. Placing the book back on the table, he slipped out from under Eren’s feet and made his way to the bathroom.

 

After adequately cleaning and putting a bandage on his finger he went back to the living room to put his husband to bed. Levi turned off the lights and delicately picked Eren up to take them both to their room.

 

Levi set the brunette on the bed and went about his normal nightly routine. The raven came back to find the brunette had buried himself in all the covers. He slipped into bed and turned out the last remaining light in their home.

 

“Goodnight Eren.” He whispered gently as he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s torso.

 

“ ‘Night Levi.” Eren barely mumbled as he pushed his body back further into Levi’s embrace.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Petra dear, come down!” A sing-song voice echoed through the darkness.

 

_What? Where am I?_ Levi opened his eyes to find him lying in a bed that wasn’t his own. He jumped up in shock. He found himself in what appeared to be the same room that he shared with Eren only not.

 

The bed was an old oak frame with spiraling wooden posts that lead to a green canopy overhead. Instead of the wooden blinds over the window, this room had dark green drapes that went all the way to the floor. An old antique vanity sat across from the bed that had a slew of beauty products scattered about.

 

_Disgusting…_ He thought to himself as he fought the urge to organize the products. The room had minor decorations, only having two portraits on either side of the room. One portrait showed a woman with a knowing smirk on her face. Her brown hair was messily thrown up into some kind of updo. She was wearing a long black velvet dress and a pair of spectacles were draped around her neck. The name “Hanji Zoe” was etched into the bottom right hand corner.

 

The other portrait had a much lighter feel to it. It looked to be the same woman sitting in a chair with a carrot-topped little girl sitting on her lap. Both had huge grins on their face. The girl appeared to only be around 4 years old, her chubby cheeks rosy and warm amber eyes squinted in childish happiness. “Petra and Hanji” was etched in the bottom corner of this portrait like the other one.

 

“Peeeetra! I have sweets!” The same sing-song voice came from down the stairs. He walked closer to the open door. Suddenly an orange blur passed in front of him and little feet padded on the hard wooden floor.

 

“Coming Hanji!” A little voice squealed from the little girl he saw disappear downstairs. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Levi shook his head in confusion and frustration as he followed the little girl down the stairs. He found himself in the dining room. Yet again, it was filled with ravishing wooden furniture and dark drapes.

 

“I don’t want peas.” The little girl, which he recognized as Petra, was pouting as the woman he recognized as Hanji bopped her on her nose.

 

“Gotta eat them to grow big and strong, pumpkin.” The older woman scooped more of the green rounds onto the plate in front of Petra. The little girl stuck her tongue out, which reminded him a lot of Eren to his amusement.

 

He was standing in the doorway when Hanji startled suddenly.  “I forgot about the casserole!” Without any time to react, Levi found himself facing the brunette with wide eyes. Instead of a confrontation that he suspected, the woman passed right through his body with a cold shock that left him gasping.

_What the actual fuck…_ The woman once again passed through his body with a steaming pan in her grasp.

 

Hanji dished the casserole and sat down across from the child. Adoration shown in her brown eyes as she watched Petra eat her food. An adoration Levi recognized from his own feelings towards Eren.

 

Suddenly the vision blurred around him and he was in the dining room still, only there were slight changes in the surroundings. Petra was sitting in the same seat only she seemed older, Levi would guess around 8 or 10. A large cake sat in front of her with candles burning on the top.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PEEEETRAAA! HAPPY BIIIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOU!!!” Levi’s hearing suddenly clicked in with Hanji singing. Petra sucked in a large breath and blew out the candles while a doll that looked like an exact replica was held tight in her hands.

 

“Happy birthday pumpkin!” Hanji handed out a small box wrapped in bright green paper and a huge silver bow.

 

“Thanks Miss Hanji!” Petra grabbed the box eagerly and began tearing into the wrapping. A small gasp escaped her lips. “Oh my gosh! It’s beautiful! Thank you, thank you!” Petra squealed as she ran around the table to embrace Hanji in a bear hug. The box was left on the table for Levi to see a gorgeous necklace with what looked like an emerald flower.

 

“That necklace means you are officially a Zoe, pumpkin. That necklace has been in my family for hundreds of years. You are my daughter, even if you aren’t my blood.” Hanji kissed the crown of Petra’s head. The girl giggled happily with her doll still gripped firmly in her hand.

 

“I see you still have tiny Petra. Do you like her?”

 

The girl nodded eccentrically with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Thank you so much Miss Hanji!!”

 

“Anything for my darling pumpkin. I love you dear.”

 

A screeching noise filled his ears forcing his vision to waver to black and open his eyes to brunette hair. He let go of Eren and turned around to turn off his alarm. “What a weird dream.” He mumbled to himself as he got out of bed to stumble to the bathroom. “Fuck that stupid book.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi walked out of the bathroom to the smell of bacon wafting from downstairs. He smiled as he walked into the bedroom to get changed. “Looks like he got up after all.”

 

After getting dressed into a suit with a crisp, red tie Levi made his way down to the heavenly smell drifting from the kitchen. He walked in to find Eren putting orange juice on the table with eggs and bacon already set out.

 

“Good morning!” Eren chimed as he looked up to see his husband, a bright grin on his face. He was wearing the notorious apron. The brunette came over and kissed the raven on the cheek as he led him to his seat.

 

Levi was halfway through his eggs when his phone started going off in his pocket. With a frown he answered the call after looking at the caller idea.

 

“What the fuck do you want Eyebrows?”

 

“Good morning to you as well Levi.” The raven heard Erwin clear his throat. “I am going to a fancy dinner tonight with one of our very rich benefactors and I was wondering if you and your charming husband would like to come along.”

 

Levi frowned. “What do you want? You’re not normally this charming…”

 

“Ok. You caught me. Mr. Sumos who donates generously to our company wants to go out to dinner to meet me as well as my partner in crime. It is tonight at 7. Let Eren dress up all pretty.” He could hear the smirk through the phone.

 

“Tch. Fine pervert. We’ll be there at 7. See you at the office.” He hung up his phone to look into large green eyes.

 

“What are we doing at 7?”

 

“Erwin is taking us somewhere fancy, brat. We’re going to be meeting some rich people who pay my paycheck.”

 

The brunette nodded with a thoughtful look. “I’ll have to see what I’ve got stuffed in the closet. I think the only thing I have accessible is mostly painting clothes.”

 

“I’ll help you get dressed.” Levi said with a smirk on his face. Eren made a face and pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. With a glance at his watch Levi got up from the table as he ruffled the brunette’s hair affectionately.

 

“I’ve got to go brat.” Eren got off his chair and Levi snatched his face for a kiss. “I’ll be back at around 5 tonight so we can get ready.” With one last peck to Eren, he left the dining room to go back to hell that was disguised as a “job.”

 

 


	4. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to dinner, Eren has an experience, and Levi has more dreams of this "Hanji" woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. So anyway, instead of working on my other works I have decided I'M GOING TO GET THIS FIC DONE FIRST! This chapter was written at 4 am so I'm sorry if it sucks. It's been a slow process but anyway: enjoy.
> 
> BTW: The song is "Annie's Song" by John Denver you can click the link to hear what I imagined going on. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **CHAPTER WARNINGS: Blood and a very brief moment of implied rape as well as underage.**
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd so I apologize as always.

\-----------

 

Eren hummed as he drug his paintbrush across the canvas. Hues of blues made their way across the page forming a gorgeous ocean scene. The canvas had a small strip of beach at the bottom with a full moon illuminating the vast water. Two shadowy silluettes were running hand-in-hand on the moonlit sand. It was still a very rough form of the masterpiece, but the brunette had more than enough time to finish it.

 

 Eren was actually planning on gifting this to Levi for their first anniversary. It was never too early to start, especially with Eren’s procrastination skills. He lifted up his paint covered hand to wipe away some of the sweat that was on his brow.

 

As much as he loved the sun-room, it definitely was an oven with all the sunlight. Barrettes were pinning his bangs from his face as he worked in the heat. His hair had gotten shaggy enough to impede his vision when working with the intricate painting.

 

After a few hours at filling in more of the base colors, Eren finally decided to take a break. His stomach growled reminding him of lunch. Making his way into the kitchen, he found that most of the cabinets were empty.

 

“Shit... I forgot that I needed to get groceries.” Eren glanced at the time finding that he didn’t really have enough time to run into town. It was already 3 and Levi would kill him if he came home and found he hadn’t even showered in preparation for this dinner they had to go to.

 

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Not that he didn’t like going out, it just made him feel weird to meet Levi’s business partners. The only one he had liked so far had been the crazy old man Pixis, but he didn’t know a thing about this Sumos character.

 

Eren managed to round up some toast and ham that he randomly found in the fridge. “Must go shopping tomorrow.” He said aloud as he made a mental checklist. After eating his sparse meal he decided to take a shower.

 

After taking out the barrettes in his hair and stripping, he adjusted the water temperature until it was steaming hot. A sigh escaped his lips as he stepped into the hot water. He felt so much better as he let the sweat be rinsed from his body.

 

Eren was in the middle of rinsing out his hair when a light tapping startled him.

 

“Levi??”

 

There was no answer and after a few minutes Eren went back to rinsing his hair. _Must have just been hearing things. That old pervert is making you lose your mind._ He chuckled under his breath. A louder knocking sound made him jump.

 

“Levi? Is that you?” This time Eren peeked his head out from the shower to find nothing but the empty bathroom. “Hello! I’m going to kill you if you scare me you asshole.” He yelled as he swiftly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. The hallway was empty however.

 

A deep frown marred the brunette’s features as he crept through the hallway. His heartbeat sped up as he moved along.

 

“Levi?” He called out again. After being met with silence, he slipped into their bedroom. Still no sign of the shorter man. _Maybe its just old piping?_ He turned to make his way back when a sudden pain shot through his foot.

 

“FUCK!” He ripped his foot back only to find that he had stepped on what looked to be the stem of a rose. “Son of a bitch!” He yelled as he hopped back over to the bed to sit down. Bringing his foot closer to his face, he found the thorns hadn’t pierced his skin too deep but he was definitely bleeding. Drops of crimson had trailed him to the bed. He’d have to get those up before Levi got home.

 

The bleeding slowed to a stop after holding his foot in his hands tightly for a few minutes. Eren knelt to the ground and reached out to grab the plant he had stepped on. “Where the hell did you come from?” His brow knotted in confusion as he brought the white flower closer to his face.

 

It appeared to be a white rose. The rose itself was full and pure white. There were two drops of crimson that had landed on the unblemished petals, probably when he had first hopped over to the bed. The red splattered petals gave the rose an ominous look yet an ethereal beauty.

 

Eren twirled the rose in his fingers, his gaze mesmerized by the flower. A flash of white and suddenly he was looking at a man lying beneath him in an alley. The white rose was still in his hand only there was no blood on its petals.

 

Kneeling over the man he dipped the rose in the pool of crimson surrounding the figure and set it gently on the dead man’s chest. Another flash of white and he was still staring at the rose back in his bedroom.

 

“Wha…” Shaking his head, Eren got up and limped over to his nightstand. Just as he was about to set the flower on the stand another flash of white covered his vision.

 

A large blonde man was lying in a bathtub halfway naked. A crimson covered rose was setting on his broad, bare chest. His amber eyes were still open staring blankly at Eren.

 

**Flash**

 

A brunette man with freckles was propped up against a wall in what seemed to be a living room. The entire right side of his face was covered in blood from where it looked like he had been hit with something large. He was in just a pair of plain boxers and a white rose sat in his lap.

 

**Flash**

 

A young teen was lying prone on a kitchen counter. His shaved head was tilted back, revealing the slit throat. A white rose was on the bare skin of his chest.

 

F **lash**

 

Pain ripped through Eren’s head and he found himself curled on the floor next to the nightstand. His temples were throbbing with renewed vigor. Flashes of white kept assaulting him with glimpses of blood and roses.

 

His vision started to fade to black. The last thing he saw was mirthful brown eyes and a wide smile before his world faded away to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi found himself coming home at exactly 5 o’clock. Erwin had made sure to let him go on time since he had forced Levi and Eren into a dinner. Levi unlocked the door and quickly hung up his jacket and put his suitcase down.

  
“Hey brat, what are you up to?” He called out as he was pulled off his tie. He was met with silence. “Oi! Brat!” He yelled a little louder. Still no answer. With a gruff sigh he pulled off his shoes. Of course this would be the day Eren wouldn’t be in.

 

The brunette wasn’t in the living room or kitchen. The dining room was clear and so was his sun-room. Levi furrowed his brows as he started heading up the stairs. “Eren?” He called out again. He glanced in the bedroom and didn’t see any sign of the brunette. Sighing, he went into the bedroom to throw his tie on the bed.

 

Before he stepped out of the room a foot sticking out from the other side of the bed caught his attention. Fear shot down his spine and he found himself kneeling over Eren in an instant. “Eren! Eren look at me!”

 

The brunette was passed out on the floor in only a towel and his face was pressed sideways into the carpet. He quickly rolled the younger man over and his fingers immediately went to his throat. There was a pulse. “EREN!” He shook the younger man’s shoulders. A light slap to his face brought Eren jerking upright.

 

“Wha- Levi?” He rubbed his temples lightly while he looked into the critical eyes of his lover. A pale hand snaked its way to touch Eren’s forehead. 

 

“Are you sick?” The brunette shook his head as he struggled to get up despite Levi’s persistent hands. “Then what were you doing on the floor?”  

 

“I – uh – I can’t remember.” The brunette frowned and closed his eyes tightly as he rubbed his head. “I was in the shower and I… I thought I heard you… and then I don’t remember.” Silver eyes looked over his lover in worry, though his mask remained stoic.

 

Eren quickly shook his head and let out a nervous laugh. “I must have passed out because I didn’t eat anything today.” He lied. He couldn’t stand seeing Levi worry about him, especially now that he had a new job to worry about.

 

Levi’s face didn’t change as he continued to stare Eren down. The brunette really didn’t want to admit that even he couldn’t really remember what happened after his shower. “I swear I’m ok Levi. I’m just really ready for dinner.” Another nervous chuckle escaped his lips.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes as he lifted a hand to embrace Eren’s cheek gently. “Tell me if you don’t feel well while we’re gone and we’ll come home instantly. You got that brat?” Eren nodded with a small smile. “Now go get ready. Wear that turquoise shirt with your casual black blazer.”

 

The younger man clamored out of the bedroom leaving Levi musing on his thoughts. He couldn’t help but worry for the brunette. He had nearly had a heart attack when he saw his lover on the floor. He rubbed his eyes harshly and got up to find his casual wear.

 

Erwin had told him that this was going to be a fancy dinner but Mr. Sumos insisted on dressing down for the meal. Of course Erwin insisted on still looking pristine which Levi had no problem with. He searched until he found his black satin button up. He had never had a problem with black on black.

 

Eren walked in just after Levi had finished buttoning up the tight black shirt. Eren couldn’t help but admire how good the shirt made his husband look. It showed the contours of muscle, yet it was subtle enough to leave enough to imagination.

 

“You can quit drooling you know.” Levi’s voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He could feel his ears beginning to burn with embarrassment.

 

“Not my fault you dress like a fucking porn star.” Eren mumbled under his breath as he looked to the floor. He suddenly had his head jerked up to a smirking Levi. He stared intensely at the brunette’s face.

 

The raven was quite happy with his choice. He had chosen that shirt for this exact reason. As he looked into Eren’s eyes, the brilliant green had changed into a fiery turquoise that matched the shirt. The brunette’s eyes had always been something that had intrigued Levi. They always changed color depending on what Eren wore.

 

With a quick smack to Eren’s ass, Levi left the room. “Come on Bright Eyes. Let’s go.” A blushing and irate Eren followed behind.

 

* * *

 

 

When the couple arrived at the restaurant, they found that Erwin was already there with Mr. Sumos and the man’s wife. Erwin greeted them with smiles while the larger man simply stared the two down as they sat at the table.

 

“Mr. Sumos, this is the Levi whom I’ve told you about and his partner Eren.” Levi shook the man’s hand firmly while Eren simply nodded and smiled in greeting.

  
“This is my wife Davina. It’s nice to meet you both.” Mr. Sumos said as he introduced the blonde woman beside him. “So I take it that means you two are gay?”

 

Eren coughed on his water and Levi raised his head sharply from where he had been picking at his salad. He raised a fine eyebrow.

 

“Is that a problem Mr. Sumos.” There was an awkward air during which time Mr. Sumos was drinking his wine as they waited to hear the answer. After wiping him mouth, Mr. Sumos looked up with a wide grin.

 

“Not at all. In fact, working with diversity on our side may lead us to bigger breaks in the future.” Eren couldn’t help but sigh softly in relief. He also noticed how Levi’s shoulder’s seemed less tense after the admission.

 

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Eren ate to his heart’s content as Mr. Sumos, Levi, and Erwin talked business. He talked quietly with Davina and found out that she was actually Australian and that she’d traveled all over the world.

 

“We actually just got back from Paris about two weeks ago.” The woman said with a smile as the brunette nodded eagerly, his eyes bright. “If you give me your email address I’ll email you all the places you should go if you ever get the chance.” She said with a wink.

 

“Yes please! I’m hoping that in a few years Levi and I will be getting the chance to travel.” The woman laughed quietly at the brunette’s eagerness. A hand on Eren’s shoulder interrupted his next sentence. Wide eyes turned to face Levi who was now standing behind his chair.

 

“Pardon the intrusion Mrs. Sumos. Would you mind if I stole Eren away from you?” The blonde woman shook her head as Levi guided Eren out of his chair. Eren’s brows knotted in confusion.

  
“Levi, where are we going?”

 

“To the dance floor you stupid brat.” Low and behold the raven escorted Eren onto the hardwood floor that was located in the bottom of the restaurant. There was only one other couple dancing to the soft and slow piano music being played.  He was actually surprised that he hadn’t noticed this little area down in the bottom of the restaurant.

 

Levi wrapped his hands around Eren’s neck and Eren wrapped his hands around the raven’s waist. They danced contently while the song continued to play. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw Mr. Sumos and his wife dancing as well.

 

Blonde hair caught his attention and he saw Erwin lean over to talk to the pianist. “Oi! Brat, my face is down here.” Eren looked back to Levi with an obvious blush coloring his cheeks.

 

“Sorry…” He mumbled lightly. Levi only rolled his eyes but gave him a small smile. The song that was playing ended and the people sitting around the dance area clapped politely. “Should we go back –“ He was interrupted.

 

“No.”

 

“But what –“

 

“I said no brat.”

 

Turquoise eyes looked at him in confusion. The piano softly playing again broke him out of his reverie. [(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9khccofmceo) His ears automatically recognized the melody and he looked at Levi in disbelief. “Did you do this?” Instead of answering, Levi brought his lips up to Eren’s ear and began to softly sing as they continued to sway to the music.

 

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in a forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

 

They twirled around the dance floor as the music swelled. “Levi, I can’t believe you.” Happy tears were creeping into Eren’s eyes. Levi only smiled and continued to sing with the piano.

 

_Let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in you laughter_

_Let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you_

_Let me always be with you_

 

Levi continued to sing Eren their wedding song that he had sung to the brunette that first night all the way until the end of the song. When the last chords were being stuck on the piano, Levi finally stopped their swaying.

 

“I love you Eren.” He whispered as he tightened his hold around the brunette’s neck. He brought down the tan face and gently placed his lips onto Eren’s for a sweet kiss. When he pulled back he found tears running down the face he loved so dearly.

 

“I love you so much Levi.” The raven lifted up and kissed away the tears.

 

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It was so nice to meet you both. I am sure I will see you in the near future for business.” Mr. Sumos said as he shook Levi’s hand once again. Davina was hugging Eren during the final farewells. After the couple left, Erwin turned back to the two men.

 

“I’d say that was a success wouldn’t you?” He laughed as he clasped the raven’s shoulder. Levi merely hummed in response.

 

“Sure you dickwad. Force me to sit through another stupid dinner.”

 

Erwin only chuckled at the insult. “Just remember who it was who bought the pianist off.” Levi choked and coughed into his hand. “That’s what I thought. Never said I didn’t help you with this fine catch you have Levi. Now I’ll see you in the office tomorrow.” Erwin turned to give Eren a hug.

 

“See you later Eren. Try and keep this grump off your ass.” He pulled back. “Or in it I suppose.” He muttered under his breath. Eren stared shocked with his mouth wide open.

 

“What the fuck you fucking eyebrows!?!” Erwin just gave a half-hearted wave as he turned to walk back to his car.

 

“I only call them how I see them.” He gave one last wink before disappearing into his Mercedes.

 

“That fucker and his foul mouth.” Levi growled out as he unlocked the car.

 

“Your one to talk Levi.” Eren slid into the passenger side seat and gave a dark look at Levi. “Obviously one must have told Commander Eyebrows of our… bedroom endeavors for him to have such sensitive information.”

 

Eren swore he caught a slight blush on the pale cheeks though Levi would surely deny it. He rolled his eyes at his driving husband and stared out the window blushing at what Erwin may know.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren and Levi ended up going straight to bed as they got home. Both decided they’d rather read than watch Netflix as was their nightly routine. Levi was reading his copy of Pride and Prejudice while Eren surfed through a travel magazine.  A light snore broke Levi out of his concentration to find Eren passed out with the magazine still in hand.

 

“Silly brat.” He whispered to himself as he moved the magazine to his own nightstand. After a while Levi found himself nodding off. _Just finish the chapter then you can sleep._ He told himself. Sometime later he found himself falling asleep.

 

“PETRA!” A woman’s scream made his eyes snap open. He found himself downstairs in one of the dining room chairs. He instantly recognized this as the antique house he was in when he saw the woman Hanji and her daughter Petra.

 

“PEEETRAAA” The woman sounded hysterical. A male voice interrupted the woman’s howling.

  
“Hanji! Stop. She’s not here.” Levi came around the corner to find a tall blond man with facial hair gripping the brunette woman’s shoulders tightly.

 

“It’s been hours Mike…” The woman cried out brokenly. “The watchmen have yet to find anything! She’s the only thing I care about in my life….I can’t do this Mike…”

 

The man named Mike wrapped Hanji in his arms. “I know. I know… It was something to watch you take that little girl in and raise her as your own. We’ll find her. I promise.” Hanji could only nod hysterically into Mike’s chest. Suddenly her sobbing stopped and she pulled back, her eyes absolutely burning.

 

“Let’s find my girl.”

 

Suddenly the scene started moving like waves would, shimmering into a different setting. Levi found himself in a random dark alley.

 

A broken scream mad him run around a corner to see a disturbing sight. “MY PETRA!” Hanji was kneeling over something that Levi couldn’t quite make out. “WHY!?! WHYYYY?!” Hanji threw back her head in anguish and brought what she was holding up closer to her. That was when Levi saw what Hanji was holding.

 

The little girl Petra was in Hanji’s arms. The girl was white as a sheet and bruises marred her face and neck. Her dress had been ripped around the collar as if someone had been trying to rip her dress off. Blood stained the front of her dress near her legs and Levi blanched as he suddenly realized what had happened to the poor girl. Not only was this girl’s life taken, but also her innocence.

 

“My dear, dear girl…” Hanji cried out as she kept rubbing Petra’s cheek as if it would bring her back. “I SWEAR to you, I will find whoever did this and make HIM PAY! HE WILL BE DESTROYED!” She gripped Petra closer and continued to cry into the dead girl’s chest.

 

“Hanji!” Levi gasped as the man, Mike, ran through his being. “Oh my god…” The man dropped instantly to his knees by the brunette woman’s side. “What happened?! Let me call –“ A loud crash suddenly made him blink open his eyes. He was back in his and Eren’s bedroom. He looked to see his book had fallen to the floor.

 

“What a strange dream. Maybe I need to lay back on the coffee like Eren has been nagging…” Levi rubbed his face as he reached up to turn off the light. He turned around to wrap his arms around the sleeping Eren. Levi prayed that he wouldn’t have any more dreams as he slipped into slumber.

 

\----- 


	5. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs a fever and tries to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I ended up splitting this chapter in two so my next update should be here in a few days. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> THERE IS SLIGHT JEAN/MARCO and BERT/REINER!! It is a small part and I decided to fill real characters rather than put OCs (you could sort of guess with last chapters rose vision)
> 
> Warnings: Language, Violence, and Unbeta'd
> 
> Shit goes down: Enjoy :D

\-----

 

Levi’s slumber was interrupted with soft whimpering. He sat up to find his lover’s brow furrowed while inaudible sounds escaped his lips. 

 

“Eren.” Levi whispered and rubbed his arm as he tried to wake the brunette gently.

 

“No...” Eren had started mumbling coherent words as his head started to thrash back and forth on the pillow. “Please… No…” Tears slipped passed closed eyelids

 

“Eren. Wake up.” Levi spoke louder and shook the younger’s arm to no avail.

 

“Bert why!?!” Eren cried out and his body jerked upwards. His hands were clawed in their sheets as if from pain.

 

“Eren!” Levi raised his voice even more and began to shake Eren harder. “Come back to me.” Eren’s body stilled suddenly but tears still poured forth from his closed eyes.

 

“I love you…” It was barely a whisper but Levi still caught the words. “Please don’t….” The calmness was shattered when Eren let out a heart-wrenching cry as he sat up abruptly. “NOO!”

 

Levi immediately brought Eren’s head to his chest and wrapped his arms around his body. The brunette began to sob into his chest with no restraint. When they had first met Eren used to have terrible nightmares of his mother so Levi knew just how to sooth the upset brunette. Hands gripped the raven’s shirt tightly as he stroked Eren’s hair.

 

“Shhh… You’re back to me now. It was just a dream.” Levi couldn’t help but be bothered by the words Eren had uttered before he had woken up. ‘I love you’ had tumbled from those lips for someone named Bert. _Was this an old lover? Or was it just an illusion brought on with someone faceless?”_ The raven fretted silently about the feelings of the brunette he held in his arms.

 

The sobbing had ceased and Levi realized that Eren had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently reclined back to where they were once again laying down. As he adjusted his arms to a comfortable position around Eren, the brunette shifted slightly.

 

“I never liked roses Bert…” The sentence was muffled into Levi’s chest but he still caught the words. A deep sigh escaped Eren as he settled himself further into sleep. He stayed awake musing on Eren’s words until his eyes started to flutter shut on their own accord. He drifted off to sleep as poisonous thoughts danced in his head.

 

* * *

 

Levi’s alarm went off far too early for his liking. He reached over and shut off the annoying sound with a swat of the wrist. He glanced over to find Eren in some contortioned position and snoring lightly. The raven swore he could see drool trailing down the side of his mouth and onto their clean sheets.

 

“Disgusting…” He groaned out as he finally got his body out of bed.

 

He turned on the shower to a scalding hot temperature and waited until he could see steam rising before climbing in. His mind was swirling with what had occurred last night with Eren.

 

“Stop it Ackerman. It was just a dream. It means nothing... Eren loves you.” He blurted aloud to himself as he found his thoughts becoming dark. Levi had always been a pessimist and he was fighting to resist the undeniable urge to give in to his somber deduction of Eren’s words.

 

As he stepped out of the shower steam billowed out around him. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Levi stepped up to the mirror to continue his normal routine when he noticed the mirror had clouded up to reveal words on its surface.

 

_Rosa Mors Sequitur_

A rose was doodled under the words. Levi’s brow pulsed with frustration. Of course the brat would write on the mirror when it was steamed from the shower. Probably helping him remember some art project.

 

With a sight he took out a washcloth and started wiping off the precipitation in a circular motion to rid the mirror of its blemish. His hand stopped instantly as he was moving to wipe the rose away.

 

_“I never like roses Bert…”_ Eren’s words echoed in his head. His hand jumped back into action to wipe away the rose with extra force. If only he had kept the words long enough to look up their meaning. Maybe Eren did have a lover elsewhere. Maybe this Bert treated Eren better than he could. He was probably his age at least…

 

Levi clenched his teeth as he supported his weight over the sink with his arms held out. His head was drooped down in defeat. Hands clenched into fists as he raised his head to look up into smoldering gray irises. He would talk to Eren first and then decide on what he would do. He would fight for his brat if he had to.

 

He shook his head to clear his unwanted emotions. It could all just be a big misunderstanding; he could be reading too much into this dream. Levi walked into the bedroom to grab his clothes for the day.

 

Eren was still sleeping soundly when Levi headed back to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After deciding he looked adequate enough for work he snagged some papers from his office and headed downstairs.

 

Much to his surprise the kitchen was empty and the lights were still off. After putting the pot of coffee he went back upstairs to find his brunette beauty.

 

Eren was still in the bedroom asleep. He probably tired himself out from his nightmare. He knelt next to Eren’s sleeping figure and ran a hand through the brunette locks.

 

“Eren?” He whispered softly. He got a hum in response. “I’m going to work. I’ll see you when I get home.” Levi moved forward to place a soft peck on the forehead. He pulled back frowning. He ran a hand down Eren’s face.

 

“Your warm. Are you feeling alright?” Heavy lids lifted to reveal bright green eyes, too bright.

 

“M’okay.” He slurred in his stupor. “Pro’ly just a cold.” A tan hand reached up to grasp the pale hand currently on his face.

 

Levi’s frown deepened as he dropped the hand and headed to the bathroom. After rifling through he drawers he found the thermometer. He came back to find Eren slipping back to slumber.

 

“Oi brat. Do this for me.” Green eyes opened to squint at the object he held in his hand. The only response that he got from the brunette was the now opened mouth. Rolling his eyes, Levi stuck the thermometer into Eren’s mouth to wait for the beep.

 

The thermometer finally alerted Levi to its end. He pulled it out to see the diagnosis.

 

“99.8 degrees. Definitely running a slight fever.” He once again ran a hand on Eren’s forehead, a concerned look marred his features. “Do you want me to call in today?”

 

He was already reaching into his suit jacket to call Erwin when Eren shook his head and opened his eyes fully.

 

“It’s fine Levi.” Eren let out a deep sigh. “I promise I’ll call you if I feel any worse kay?”

 

Levi looked at the brunette with apprehension. “You better brat. And call me if that fever gets any worse. I can bring home some medication if it hasn’t broken by the time I’m off work.” The brunette nodded as Levi planted one final kiss to the hot forehead.

 

The raven made sure Eren’s phone was on the nightstand by him and brought a glass of water as well. Eren was already sleeping again by the time Levi was leaving.

 

He grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out the door, shoving the dream and the rose completely out of his mind to replace it with worry for Eren.

 

* * *

 

Eren groaned as he woke up after Levi had left. He gratefully drank the water Levi had left on the nightstand. He felt as if he was on fire, yet he shook from the cold. He got up to stumble to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror revealed that he looked like absolute crap.

 

His face was pale while his eyes remained fever-bright. His head was starting to pulse to the beat of his heart. Eren refilled the glass that Levi had brought and decided to take some painkiller while he was in the bathroom.

 

He couldn’t fathom why he had a fever. Maybe he had finally stretched himself too thin with the move. He didn’t have coughing or sneezing like a cold but he definitely felt fatigue.

 

Eren made his way back to the bedroom and dropped heavily onto the bed. He should probably check his fever like Levi had told him but he felt too tired to do even that task. After burying himself further in the blankets he lost himself to slumber.

 

~

 

“Marco. Wake up honeycake.” Eren smiled and opened his eyes to a man with a strange two-toned undercut. _Jean_ The name instantly filtered to his head.

 

“No.” He replied with a laugh and closed his eyes again. A whine forced him to open his eyes to see the pathetic light brown eyes only inches from his face.

 

“Come on. Pretty please!” Jean leaned over and kissed each of the freckles on Eren’s face. Eren stuck a tongue out. “Stop being so adorable and let me take you out!” _I love Jean._

 

Eren threw off the covers and spread himself out over his and Jean’s bed. He gave his best pout to the man standing with his arms crossed.

 

“Come on Marco. I want to take you to the game today. We’ve never had the money to go before.” Eren had forgot that Jean had wanted to take him to a baseball game. They both had a love for the sport and they had yet to go to the new stadium built right in town.

 

“Fine.” Eren got out of bed to embrace Jean in a hug. “But only if you keep me warm.”

 

They both laughed happily as Jean pulled Eren out the door.

 

Eren was curled in Jean’s arms that night in the living room. He normally liked to read but Jean insisted on watching the new black-and-white TV that they had bought a week ago.

 

Jean suddenly got up and headed out of the room without a word to Eren. “Jean?” Eren frowned due to the strange behavior. Before he made a move to follow the other, Jean came back into the room.

 

“Yes Marco…” Something was different with the man before Eren. His steps were heavier, almost dragging. Jean’s eyes also were raging with a fire he’d never seen before. It scared Eren.

 

“Jean… is everything alright?” Eren couldn’t help but get up and slowly back away from the approaching man.

 

“Just fine dearest Marco.” Jean gave a sick smirk and brought up what looked to be a white rose to his lips. He inhaled deeply before setting the flower on the wooden floor. Unfortunately for Eren, he had managed to corner himself by the TV as Jean kept approaching with those blazing eyes.

 

~

 

Eren suddenly woke up gasping for air in his and Levi’s bed. He was sweating profusely and his teeth were chattering. What the hell kind of dream was that? He grabbed the glass of water and gulped down the entire thing.

 

His thoughts drifted to another dream with a white rose but it seemed to be almost in a fog. Eren couldn’t remember many of the details but he remembered being in a bathroom with someone tall, really tall. Ben? Bart? Bert?

 

That was right. Bert was the name that echoed through his mind of the strange nightmare he had glimpses of. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to shake his head free of the wisps of terror that still curled in his chest.

 

Eren grabbed his phone to check the time. It was only now around noon. He clambered from bed wrapping a blanket around his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen. 

 

There was a can on the counter with a note laying on it. It looked to be microwavable chicken noodle soup.

 

_Brat,_

_Thought you may be idiotic enough to not find our soup. Also remember to call me sometime today._

_Take Care of Yourself_

 

His fever had left him feeling slightly nauseas yet he felt like he had been starved for days. The brunette managed to eat half of the soup before his stomach protested. A yawn escaped him and he found himself as tired as he was when he just woke up.

 

Eren went back upstairs and tucked himself back in bed. His hand reached for his phone but then pulled back to be tucked back under the covers. He could call Levi later. He closed his eyes and the darkness embraced him immediately.

 

~

 

**To SwagMasterSasha (8:12pm): Yo u busy?**

**From: SwagMasterSasha (8:12pm): Ya, grounded from last time. Dad not amused with dying bio teacher’s hair… :-(**

**To SwagMasterSasha (8:13pm): Ugh. Wtvr. Home alone so Live prolly 4 me.**

**From SwagMasterSasha (8:15pm): Ur on! Left for Dead 2?? Dad said only grounded from leaving house. :-D**

**To SwagMasterSasha (8:15pm): Yes! Logging on now!**

Eren threw his phone next to him on the couch and logged onto his Xbox Live account. While waiting for everything to load he found himself reminiscing over the last mission Sasha and he had accomplished.

 

Mr. Dock was their biology teacher and needless to say was a dick. He also happened to coach boy’s basketball, which left his shampoo bottle readily available for dye. Pink was definitely his color.

 

Sasha was taking forever to log on. He groaned. Eren got up and decided to grab the cheese balls his mom had bought him. They were out at his Aunt’s, which left him with the house all to himself. Sadly his best friend just happened to still be grounded.

 

“Sup bitch. Ready to massacre some zombies!” Sasha’s voice burst through his headphones.

 

“Ho ho ho! You’re on!” He yelled back just as enthusiastically. He and Sasha played late into the night before Sasha had to go. It was one in the morning by the time he turned everything off, leaving him in darkness.

 

Eren walked into the kitchen to set his dishes in the sink and was filling a glass of water when a bang startled him. He walked out of the kitchen to see the front door. “Mom?” Nothing but silence greeted him and he shrugged it off. Probably just some stray cat outside.

 

He went back to fill his glass of water to bring to bed. He just finished putting his cheese balls in the pantry when a loud thunk sounded behind him.

 

“Connie Springer…” Eren whirled around to find a darkened figure blocking the doorway. He could only see the gleam of his eyes and teeth from the moonlight filtering through the window.

 

The figure stalked closer to him yet he felt paralyzed with fear. His blood was running ice cold in his veins. The man had moved within a few feet of the terrified teen. He was twirling something in his fingers that was white Eren noted.

 

A hand reached out to cup Eren’s face. That was when his body finally reacted. He slapped the man’s hand roughly away and ran around the other end of the counter. The man was prepared and blocked his way from the other side.

 

Eren turned to run to the other side but the man was just as fast. His palms slammed the counter in front of the teen. A wicked smile was twisted on his face. Eren did the last thing he could think of. He twisted around and threw the window behind the sink open. It wasn’t large enough for him to fit sadly.

 

“HEEEELP! HEEEELP!! PLEASE HELP!” Eren screamed at the top of his lungs as he dragged himself up onto the sink and closer to the window. “HEEEL –“

 

He was cut off as hands gruffly grabbed him and threw him on the floor.  He looked up terrified to see the man twirling a knife through his fingers. _I’m gonna die…_

~

 

Eren sat up in bed screaming. He was gasping in air as he clutched his chest.

 

“How’s it going Eren?” Eren froze and looked over to where the voice had come from. Leaning back on the headboard with arms crossed over her chest was a woman. Her brunette hair was thrown back in a ponytail up and goggles hung on her neck.  A smirk was settled on her lips and her brown eyes were glittering with something akin to mirth.

 

“Boo!” Eren let out an undignified squawk and fell off the bed as the woman jumped forward with her hands in front of her face. Cackling filled the air as he pushed himself back to the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees.

 

The woman suddenly appeared right in front of his face. She had come out of thin air. “Aww… Did I scare you?” Her face turned remorseful and her hands came to clasp under her chin. Eren could only look at her with wide eyes.

 

Her mouth that was open into a little ‘o’ suddenly widened into a vicious grin. Brown eyes turned to burning slits as she placed a hand on her hip.

 

“You know nothing of fear…”

 

The woman raised her hand and time seemed to slow for Eren. With a snap of her fingers all light was eaten and a fog started to billow from under the bed.  The woman disappeared in a swirl of fog, leaving Eren still sitting by the wall.

 

After gaining his composure he jumped up and shot over to his nightstand.

 

“It’s just a hallucination. It’s just your fever. Call Levi.” Eren absently placed his hand on the stand searching for his phone as he kept his head trained to the door for any sign of that woman. The only form of light glowed from the mysterious fog that now covered the entire floor. His searching came up with no sign of his phone.

 

“No, no, no! I know I put it here.” His entire attention turned to the nightstand. His calm patting had turned into frantic swiping movements. Eren’s magazines ended up on the floor as well as the empty glass that now lay shattered in the sea of fog.

 

The brunette stood with his fists clenched by his side. Gross sobs shook Eren’s frame. He was panicking. He needed to get his phone and call Levi or get out.

 

“Come on Jaeger. Get it together! It’s just a hallucination. Just get out!” Eren took a few deep breaths to center himself before bolting. He ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway that was filled with fog as well. All was dark except the glow that radiated from the white fog.

 

He took the stairs two at a time, almost falling, and stumbled past all the rooms to the front door. His hand flipped the lock and he all but ripped the door off its hinges. Eren closed the door behind him ready to be greeted by the outdoors.

  
When he finally opened his eyes he let out a cry of dismay and slid down the door to the floor. He had somehow managed to end up in the hallway upstairs. His hand that was gripping the front door handle now gripped the bathroom handle.

 

He couldn’t get out…

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translation: Rosa Mors Sequitur: The Rose of Death Awakens**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The dreams are different from Levi's for a reason. And yes, I did have some inspiration from Silent Hill. I couldn't help but feel like I'm writing Harry Potter with my whole "Rose Awakens" thing. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading as Always.


End file.
